


Surprise Visit

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

When Chris arrives in Vancouver, he's not really sure what to do. He's not familiar with the city and although it's too early for Henry to be home, there's also no way Chris can go to the set, even if security was willing to let him in. That's the only problem with surprising your lover. Your still-closeted-as-much-as-you-are lover. You have to hope they don't have plans, show up with friends, or decide to disappear for the weekend. Especially the last, Chris thinks, as he lets the cab go and settles on Henry's front step with his bag, hoping the neighbours aren't too nosy.

Henry's exhausted, but wired. Fourteen hour days had given way to eighteen hour days and they'd given way to catching cat naps in his trailer for the last two days. He's off now, though, and doesn't have to be back until Tuesday. It's somewhat of a miracle, he's fairly certain. Opening his eyes as the studio driver slows, he blinks in shock, unable to keep the wide, stupid smile from his face. "Just stop at the end of the drive, please Keith. I need to pick up my mail." His heart is beating so hard and fast he can hardly hear his own words.

"Sure," Keith answers with a smile, pulling over quickly, eager to start his own weekend.

"See you Tuesday," Henry calls, slipping from the backseat and stopping at the mailbox for effect. And then he's practically running to the porch. To Chris.

Chris grins, standing, hands shoved in his front pockets so he doesn't just grab his boy and kiss the hell out of him. "Hey." His grins widens. "Surprise!"

Henry reminds himself of the fact that he's an actor and pulls on a facade of platonic surprise. "Hey! Surprise is right. What are you doing here?" Outwardly he's calm but clearly happy to see his friend. Inwardly he's aching for a take down. The latter is evidenced by the tremble in his hand as he unlocks the door.

"Got off early and everyone else had already fled town so I thought I'd hop on a plane and come visit. Make you entertain me for a weekend," Chris says with a grin, barely waiting until they're inside, the door closed behind them, before he's shoving Henry up against it and kissing him so hard.

The thud of his bag hitting the floor is nothing compared to the "thunk" of his body hitting the door. Henry's breathless almost immediately, pressing against Chris as best he can, trying to kiss back so hard that he's defeating the purpose for a few precious seconds. He finally gets it and slows just that part down enough to follow Chris's lead as his body thrums with need and joy and welcome and _peace_.

"I have missed you so much," Chris whispers between kisses. "I couldn't wait to see you." Hands already on Henry's shirt, working the buttons open, the fabric back from his shoulders.

"I have things...oh god yes please," Henry says, shifting into babbling, forgetting what he was about to say. "Chris, Sir, missed you. Need you. Please, I'm ... you.. I...." He finally shuts up, returning kisses frantically, helping shed clothes.

Henry naked, Chris with his jeans open, shirt off, they manage to put enough room between them that Chris can slick his fingers and cock with a packet of lube, two fingers pushed roughly into his boy's ass, opening him up quickly.

Henry gasps, shuddering and fighting against his knees going weak at the welcome invasion. He spreads his legs wider, his mouth dragging over Chris's jaw and throat, nipping gently.

"Leg up," Chris growls, pulling his fingers free. He hikes Henry's left leg up over his hip, lines up and pushes in roughly, right through that first tight ring of resistance.

The pain is a shock, weakening Henry's knees for a moment as he sucks in a harsh breath. He embraces it, relaxing as much as possible and letting the pain spread out in his mind and become a rush of pleasure. That doesn't stop the wild cry that comes when Chris pushes in, nor the way his fingers clench into Chris's shoulders.

"God, you feel so good," Chris breathes, face buried against Henry's neck as he pushes deeper, slowly but steadily working his way in until he's buried to the hilt, cock pulsing hotly inside his boy.

"So do you," Henry murmurs, his voice rough with breathlessness and need. "I am so incredibly happy you've come."

"Haven't come yet," Chris teases, mouth moving over Henry's jaw as he pulls out and pushes in again, steadily moving into his boy over and over, the path easing with every thrust.

Henry laughs breathlessly, but it quickly dissolves into a groan as the pleasure builds. Clinging tighter, he works to match every move, at the same time trying to control the need to come that's already growing.

"God..." Chris groans, dropping his head to Henry's shoulder as he picks up speed, hurtling towards his release. "So close..."

Henry nods almost frantically, gasping as Chris hits him just right. He cries out, wrapping his leg higher around Chris's hips.

That shift changes the angle just enough that it _shoves_ Chris over the edge in an instant. He comes with a shout, the sound muffled against skin as his hips pump and pump, emptying every last drop into his boy.

Henry shudders as he feels Chris tense, hears his cry. "Please," he pants. "Please, Sir." He's not sure he's going to be able to keep from coming, truth be told, but he has a few more seconds to get permission first.

Chris nods. "Do it. Come for me," he demands, breathing heavily.

Digging his fingers into Chris's shoulders, Henry lets go of control. He shouts out as well, shooting between them, making a mess of skin and clothes.

"Good boy," Chris murmurs, pulling back so he can get his mouth on Henry's and _really_ kiss him this time, long and slow and sweet.

Afterglow is wonderful in and of itself. This kiss, though? It's feeding a lot more than Henry's physical side. He melts against Chris, molding around him even more, arms wrapped around him.

Finally drawing back with a smile, Chris murmurs, "So, how was your day?"

Henry laughs. "My day was average until I got home. I thought the best part of my day would be the leaving early and a phone call with you. I'm so glad you're here." 

"Me too," Chris says. "I'm glad you liked my surprise." He eases out, finally letting Henry put his leg down and kisses him again. "Want to show me your place? Maybe we can grab a quick shower and then order in delivery, unless you want to go out?"

Henry takes a moment to let his muscles shake out. He smiles, sticky and sated, as he takes Chris's hand and leads him toward the bedroom. "I don't want to go anywhere where we can't touch," he says. "Plenty to order in. Besides the usual Chinese and pizza, there's a service that delivers from a lot of different places." He pushes open the halfway closed bedroom door. "This is it. Just what you saw in the living room-kitchen area, and the bedroom. Except for this," he says with a grin, letting go of Chris's hand and moving to the other side of the bed to sweep back the floor length drapes. A screened in porch complete with hot tub sits beyond a set of French doors, with an amazing view of trees, a dock and a lake. "One way screens. You can't see in from outside."

Chris grins, taking in the view, the hot tub and the wide comfy lounger on the other side of the porch. "That's fantastic," he says. "Can we eat out there? Or in bed?" he adds, pulling Henry in against his side and kissing him again.

Henry takes a moment to answer, just giving himself the time to sink into Chris. "Yeah, of course. Anywhere."

"Which would you prefer?" Chris asks, knowing he tends to roll right over Henry with his forceful personality and his boy's wanting to please him.

"Bed tonight. Porch tomorrow when it's not quite so chilly," Henry suggests.

"That works," Chris says, turning so he wraps his arms around Henry and kiss him again. "I've missed you so much."

Henry closes his eyes; breathes in Chris's scent and the wraps himself in the sound of his voice. "I missed you. I caught Chris Meloni talking to someone who could only be his boy. I looked him up and sure enough he's a member. I was a bit envious that he didn't really care that he'd been caught."

"Did you say anything to him?" Chris asks.

"No, I'm still hopelessly in the closet. He would be fine with the news, I'm certain, but who else might hear? Also, I wouldn't do that without talking to you. If it gets out that I'm gay and then I'm hanging with you, well..." He shrugs and tucks himself tighter against Chris.

Chris nods. "It probably wouldn't do any harm for us to be seen together at one of the clubs," he says softly, after a moment. "I mean, that's the whole point, isn't it? That whatever anyone sees there, they keep it to themselves."

Henry's heart skips a beat, picking up a little faster than before. "I've been thinking about it, lately. I'd be so proud to be seen with you."

"Me too." Chris smiles. "So that's it. Next time you come to L.A., we'll go to the club. I don't know if I'll be up for much more than just sitting together, having a beer, maybe holding hands, but if you're okay with that..."

Henry suddenly beams, the idea a lot more appealing now that he knows Chris is up for it, too. "Yeah. Yes," he says simply.

///

"I feel like I'm inhaling this food," Chris says with a laugh, digging into his carton of Singapore noodles. "Next time, we should eat _before_ I have my way with you." He laughs again. Like that's going to work. Besides which, _twice_ already. They didn't even make it through their shower without him needing to fuck Henry again.

Henry snorts indelicately, slurping a noodle up into his mouth. "Yes, yes I'm sure that'll work." He hasn't stopped touching Chris since he'd gotten home. Even now his leg is draped over Chris's thigh. "I'm so glad you're here. I was trying to get to you this weekend but, unfortunately, I have to go in for an hour or so Sunday. Just a two and a half minute scene to A&R so it really will be quick."

Chris nods. "You want me to come in with you, or would that be a bad idea?"

"I don't know," Henry says with mock skepticism. "Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself while I'm being the man of steel?" He grins, offering Chris a bite of his eggroll.

Taking the morsel from Henry's fingers with his teeth, Chris smiles. "I think I can behave myself," he says. "Maybe. Are you sure it'll only be an hour?"

"Give or take fifteen minutes, yeah. They have a huge shot to set up for on Monday and so it's just me and the A&R tech. No one to suddenly decide the entire tone should be different. I just need to lay down dialog for the beginning of a heavy action scene that got drowned out with effects."

"Then I can definitely control myself," Chris says, reaching over with a napkin to clean a spot of sauce from Henry's chin. "I'll just have to fuck you before and after," he adds with a wide grin.

"Oh the hardship," Henry sighs, leaning over to kiss Chris quickly before settling back against the headboard. "Spoiled. Rotten. Henry. So how are things going with filming?"

"Good." Chris grins. "It's a pretty funny set. Everyone's really professional but we're also just such goofballs. It's nice actually enjoying going to work."

"I would love to visit. It's clear how much fun you have. We're a little more business based on our set. Not in a bad way, really, but we definitely don't have the atmosphere you do."

"Then you definitely have to come visit. Everyone would get a huge kick out of that," Chris says, leaning in to kiss Henry again just because he can.

Henry can't get enough of those kisses. The intimacy is turning out to be even more important than he'd imagined before Chris came into his life. "Promise me something," he says after a moment. "Promise me that we won't forget to do the things that brought us together in the first place. I don't want to forget what it was like for us to go out and have a pint or spend all day surfing. Because, honestly? I'm sure I could get addicted to doing nothing than parading around the house naked and being fucked on or against every flat surface."

"I promise," Chris says, crossing his heart. He smiles. "Want to show me around tomorrow? We could grab a pint somewhere."

"Sure. If I can walk," Henry says with an innocent widening of his eyes, and a hint of a wicked smile.

"Well... I _could_ hold off on fucking you, just to make sure," Chris suggests. Definitely teasing.

"Nah, you couldn't. I'm far too irresistible," Henry says with a playful sniff. He breaks into a grin.

"True." Chris grins back. He's not sure he could keep his hands off Henry for a few hours much less a whole day. Certainly not when they're alone. He nods at the cartons between them. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"I did, thanks," Henry answers, setting the carton in his hand on the bedside table.

"Good." Chris sets his own carton and the rest of the garbage between them on the other table and turns back to Henry, pulling him in close and kissing him softly.

Henry sighs in contentment, shifting closer and wrapping around Chris. For a moment it feels like they've slipped out of time, that this is all there is and all there will ever be. He smiles against Chris's lips at the thought.

"You feel so good," Chris murmurs, sliding a hand down Henry's back to his ass and giving it a squeeze, his cock giving a light jerk between them. "I'm torn between wanting to make love to you and spanking your ass until it's a nice bright red..."

Henry's soft intake of breath is involuntary and heartfelt. He's not used to having his desires so close to the surface all the time. And the satisfaction of those desires just as accessible. He moans softly, burying his face in Chris's neck. "Please do both," he murmurs. "Sir."

"Yeah?" Chris's cock jerks so hard at the thought you'd think he hadn't come in days. He shifts them both over and sits up in the middle of the bed, back against the headboard. "Stretch out over my lap," he tells Henry.

Henry's stomach flips and he licks at his lips. "Yes, Sir," he answers quietly but clearly, the buzz in his brain starting already. He stretches out for a moment, releasing some pent up energy before he takes his place over Chris's lap, his cheeks coloring deeply at the vulnerable position. His cock slips between Chris's thighs and he moans softly.

Chris grins at the feel of Henry's half-hard cock between his legs and rubs one large hand over his lover's ass, those firm, muscular cheeks tightening under his touch. "You're such a slut for this, aren't you, boy?"

Henry's muscles tighten again in a shudder of excitement, his cock filling fully and jerking between Chris's thighs. "Yes, Sir," he answers breathlessly, unaware his hips have tipped upward to silently beg for more.

Watching Henry closely, Chris gives the cheek closest to him a nice sharp slap, the skin pinkening up instantly.

Henry jumps slightly before his body relaxes as the first blow comes and goes. A soft smile forms on his lips at the sting, and the warmth that follows. "Thank you, Sir." His lip kicks up a little more as he breathlessly adds with a lilt in his tone, "May I have another?"

"You can have as many as you want," Chris tells him, starting to spank Henry in a simple steady rhythm, the blows at about half-strength, the skin under his palm changing colour as he goes.

The smile slips from Henry's face pretty quickly, the sensation building quickly. The sting is harsh and just what he wants, and he wraps his mind around the pain and wills it through the filter that turns it into pleasure.

Henry's cheeks turned a nice warm red, Chris pauses, rubbing his hand over each one before gripping the flesh and massaging it, nails digging into the skin.

Sucking in a breath, Henry lets it out with a soft, grateful whine. "Sir," he groans. "Thank you."

Chris's cock jerks at the words. There's nothing like a grateful boy and when it's _his_ grateful boy? That's the icing on the cake. "You are so good," he murmurs, starting to spank Henry again. Harder than before.

With harder comes more difficult to take. Henry's struggling to stay still on Chris's lap by the fifth or sixth new blow, wiggling a bit with each slap of skin to skin. Sting is turning to burn when Chris overlaps, but Henry is hungry for it, and he turns the wiggle into a lift of his ass to ask for more.

So aroused he can barely breathe, Chris keeps spanking Henry until his hand turns numb, his boy's ass turned a deep, dark red.

It's not until Henry tastes salt that he realizes there are tears pouring down his cheeks. The first time he jerks out of position he's sure his face and ass must match red for red. He shifts back into place, the haze surrounding him growing more profound as he struggles to be good, to take what he's being given, and to show the proper respect. "I'm sorry, Sir," he gasps out on a sob.

"Don't be," Chris says. "You're my good boy." Rubbing his hand over Henry's heated skin now, the drag of his nails leaving white paths in their wake.

Henry cries out at the new pain, the drag over tortured skin sharp, and quick to spread out. His leg muscles twitch and he groans. The pleasure of the praise overlays everything else, and he slips further down into the embrace of subspace. "Your good boy," he whispers.

"Shift," Chris orders, nudging Henry from his lap. "Pull your knees up under you."

Henry takes a moment to picture what Chris is asking. He looks up, into Chris's eyes just for a moment to center himself, and then takes his place, curling into a ball on his knees.

"God," Chris breathes, moving to his knees behind Henry, his hands back on his boy's ass, spreading his cheeks, his eyes hot on his hole. "You look so good like this."

Henry keens quietly, his hands closing into fists in the covers. He shudders, a wave of need overtaking him. He offers himself up the best he can, staying in the tuck into which he was ordered, but arching his spine to lift his ass.

Leaning in, Chris flicks his tongue over Henry's hole, tasting the remnants of lube and himself.

It's soothing and exciting all at once and Henry cries out softly at the intimate invasion. "Sir," he whispers again, finding a grounding in acknowledging the power Chris has over him.

It feels incredible, hearing that word on Henry's lips. Something Chris had never even imagined when they first met. Hadn't dared to let himself. He licks deeper, letting his tongue penetrate his boy. _His_.

Henry's thoughts are spinning away completely now. There's a vague feeling of wonder that Chris is doing this to him. All his experience has had it the other way around. Chris blows his expectations out of the water in the most amazing ways. That's about as far as he gets before he checks out completely, lost in sensation and everything Chris.

Spreading Henry's cheeks with his hands, Chris stabs his tongue into his boy, plunging into him as deeply as he can, unrelenting in his assault. Wanting to feel Henry come apart just from this.

Henry has only a fleeting thought of trying to exercise some sort of control. He's too far gone when Chris renews his efforts, working harder to make Henry lose his mind. Suddenly he's shuddering, shooting onto his thighs and stomach, crying out Chris's name.

 _Yes._ Chris's cock gives a violent throb, soaking his thighs with precome, when Henry clenches tight around his tongue. And even though it's without permission, Chris could care less. _He_ did this. "On your back, boy," he growls softly, kneeling up and waiting for Henry to move.

Henry hears him, and he _feels_ like he's moving, but it takes a moment to engage his brain and body together. Once done, he scrambles onto his back spreading his legs wide and whimpering a wordless plea. _More._ For half a second he feels greedy. Then he goes back to wanting more.

Draping himself over Henry, Chris feeds his still swollen cock into his boy's spit-slicked hole, groaning as he presses deep and then deeper.

It's too much. Too much sensation. Too much surrender. And too much is perfect as it pushes him further into the abyss. He's keening Chris's name softly, mindlessly as he opens his body wide, arms flung wide, one leg pulled to his chest and then dropped to the side to make more room.

"You feel incredible," Chris murmurs, moving into Henry again and again before dipping down to kiss him, licking into his mouth.

Something quickens again in Henry and he wraps his arms around Chris, returning the kiss frantically, as if he'll die any moment unless he's completely engulfed. He's panting, lost, found, all of it together, fingers digging into Chris's shoulders as he tries to get closer.

"I want you to come with me." The words are smeared across Henry's mouth. "Can you do it?" Chris asks, hips moving in long steady thrusts, filling Henry over and over.

Henry gasps, his mind trying to wrap around that, willing his body to get there again. He nods, still frantic, still trying to climb _inside_ Chris. Without warning a loud, animal groan releases from somewhere inside him, echoing off the walls of the room. A wave of what feels almost like panic batters him and all he does is seek shelter in Chris, in the shouting of his name.

Chris takes that as a yes, thrusting even harder, sinking deep into his boy with every movement of his hips. "Close," he warns him then shouts, his rhythm faltering. " _Now!_ " Unable to hold back any longer.

It's so powerful it hurts, but that's okay, Chris is there. Keeping him from tearing into pieces, at least literally. He shouts out again, this time a wordless rasp of pleasure and pain as he comes.

Chris shudders, trembling with wave after wave of seemingly endless pleasure, his seed flooding Henry's hole. It's never felt like this. _He's_ never felt like this. "I love you," he whispers, dipping down to brush his lips across Henry's.

Henry sobs out a response, though it's not intelligible. He tries again, overcome with emotion. "I love you," he finally manages, wrapping his arms around Chris. Clinging. He's never been like this in his life. He never thought he'd feel this way.

Never more grateful for the similarity in their heights and frames, Chris doesn't even hesitate in letting his full weight rest on his boy as he continues to cover Henry with kisses, letting his cock slowly grow soft inside him.

He's been beaten, hung upside down, poked with so many things he's lost count and yet this... these two simple acts... have him broken. But that's not it, really. It's _Chris_ that has broken through his reserves. He can feel tears mixing with sweat on his face and takes a deep breath. "You own me," he whispers, voice hoarse.

Chris nods. "I do, and I won't ever let you go," he whispers back. It's a solemn promise and one he wouldn't make if he wasn't sure. More sure than he's ever been his life about anything.


End file.
